<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the poetry is in the street lights by itsgameover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292191">the poetry is in the street lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgameover/pseuds/itsgameover'>itsgameover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AlphaxAlphaChallenge, M/M, Not Beta Read, i know some coldplay haters so shoo shoo this aint a fic for you!, there are coldplay references in the beginning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgameover/pseuds/itsgameover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is that the 1975?” Junmyeon asks, voice still sleep-ridden. </p><p>Baekhyun nods, “Love It If We Made It”</p><p>“That’s a shared sentiment”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Crescent Moon: Flash Fest Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the poetry is in the street lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you mods for hosting this lovely fest, I hope I can stick around for the full moon round and write some more Baekhyun ABO &lt;3<br/>Hope you enjoy reading this fic :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is always a beat, a melody, wherever he goes. It carries on with him, this rhythm that never stops. Nothing beats the sound of a drum or the buzzing of an electric guitar, the fermata, the candor of a contralto voice beaming in the empty spaces of his mind. Always a beat, always a melody, this energy that can only be expressed in a song is always simmering under his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the second time in a week, he’s singing Amor Argentina by Coldplay, a song meant to flatter the country that hosted the band for the second time in their world tour. It was wonderful, Baekhyun wasn’t there but when the live album came out he couldn’t keep himself from drumming his fingers on every surface to the beat of that melody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One gloomy afternoon, he finds himself in a small library, singing the last few lines over and over when the beat comes from someone else’s mouth. It feels weird at first, that someone else’s tongue is the one struggling with the spanish syllables, rolling the r’s in a weird way and maybe mispronouncing everything, but it’s also quite fascinating. Just a row away from him, a man is singing ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>no hablo bien español, el idioma del sol</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ while stubby fingers skim through the pages of a John Grisham book, round glasses resting over the bridge of an elegant nose, curly brown hair and a mustard yellow cardigan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s how Byun Baekhyun meets Kim Junmyeon, both Coldplay enthusiasts and both -pheromones don’t lie- Alphas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s easy to hangout with Junmyeon, to drink coffee and discuss the latest musical release of the week, to speak about their jobs, to trade anecdotes and laugh loudly like never before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s even more easy to fall for him. The easy conversation, the easy companionship, how good is to understand someone and be understood, how easy is to imagine waking up in the morning and making pancakes for two and coffee for two and share sweaters and hoodies and how cold evenings would be the perfect excuse for cuddling and kissing…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing… The thought of kissing another Alpha has never crossed Baekhyun’s mind before and it should be awful to think about it, really. Alphas date Omegas, Betas date Betas and Omegas, that’s how it works out, that’s how it has always been. What’d be the point of kissing an Alpha? Well, for one, to try the cherry chapstick Junmyeon keeps boasting about and to drink the sweet wine of his pink lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun knows he shouldn’t, knows the sweet agony that comes from loves that should never happen, knows -heard- the rejection it comes with it. Feel his bones fizzing, melting to ash underneath the gentle fire of those sweet brown eyes that ask him if he wants anything else when they order pizza one night after meeting to play smash bros in Junmyeon’s new Smart Tv extends well past 10pm. And Baekhyun is so tempted to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to express his desire loud and proud but he shakes his head no and sits in the couch again, crossing his legs lotus style and waiting for the food to arrive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he should now better than to expect an Alpha to ignore the way he reeks of ‘I would love to pin you down’ pheromones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Baek, are you ok?” Junmyeon asks, ever the concerned man. He is so good, so so good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, why you ask?” Baekhyun says in a tone that he hopes is nonchalant and not panic-ridden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you… er… is it… is it your rut already?” he waves his hands, shaking his head before Baekhyun can even begin to answer his question “Nevermind, you don’t have to answer that. It's private, sorry" he giggles, uncomfortable "Better put the game again, I’m going to kick your ass before the food arrives”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>One evening they decide to go together to a sky bar in the top of one of the tallest buildings in the city. It’s a small thing really, silver polished bar and high red stools, low music and retro prints hanging from the walls in between large windows. There a few booths and round tables scattered under dim red lights. Baekhyun says the lights make it look like a strip club, Junmyeon questions how does he know what a strip club looks like and suddenly Baekhyun is thankful that everything is so red that his cheeks don’t seem affected under the roaring laughter that comes from his companion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s 1am when Junmyeon says he has to go to the bathroom and Baekhyun is alone in his stool, checking his phone when a voice breaks through the sound of The Weeknd’s Often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Byun Baekhyun?” and when he turns, the smell of citrus omega scent is followed by the face of Kim Taeyeon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the next 20 minutes, all he do is catch up with his old university classmate, chatting about life and work. She tells him about her engagement, Baekhyun congratulates her and asks who she’ll marry. He doesn’t know who Tiffany Young is but says she is very lucky, Taeyeon blushes and tells him she’ll invite him to the wedding. They end up exchanging numbers before she leaves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon walks in then, sleeves of his shirt rolled up, top button undone. Baekhyun has the strangest urge to kiss the expanse of his neck.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took you long enough!” Baekhyun jokes, hiding his shameful thoughts “Was there a long line?” but Junmyeon doesn’t reply to him, merely huffs and takes his seat again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to interrupt” he says, one arm perched over the back of his stool, little silver necklace moving like a lure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-Interrupt what?” Baekhyun stammers, clutching his drink a little bit tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your chat with that omega” he cocks his head, raising an elegant eyebrow “seems pretty”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Taeyeon? We went to uni together, she’s nice” Junmyeon hums nonchalantly, he smells pissed and for some reason Baekhyun feels guilty about it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later both of them agree on leaving, but the descent in the elevator feels uncomfortable, atmosphere tense. Junmyeon leans against one of the walls, arms crossed and brow furrowed, not even bothering to answer when Baekhyun attempts to chat with him. He smells like anger and frustration. Needless to say, Baekhyun is pissed off and probably smelling like an angry chicken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is your problem?” he asks when they are out in the street, lamp light illuminating Junmyeon’s gorgeous features in a way that is dangerous to Baekhyun’s heart. Still, he remains in his quavel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With what?” Junmyeon has the audacity to ask, eyeing him with an eyebrow quipped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With all this bullshit, you are angry for fucking what?” Baekhyun pushes him lightly, enough to show he is angry but not enough to throw him to the ground “Did you think I robbed you a chance with Taeyeon, is that it? Then fuck you, she is about to get married!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Junmyeon’s stance relaxes, squared shoulders dropping suddenly “she is… engaged?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, asshole! So you-” and no further words can be said when warm lips are pressed against his and he is losing balance so the only option he has is to cling to the stupid baby blue shirt Junmyeon adores. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God, I’m…” the man stumbles back, lusty scent overridden with something akin to shame “I’m sorry I didn’t-” and now Baekhyun is the one to stop him, pressing their bodies flush under the artificial yellow light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this mean you like me?” Junmyeon asks in between uneven breaths, hand still holding Baekhyun by the waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes” Baekhyun says, holding on for dear life to this wonderful Alpha “But God, I hate you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon’s deep rolling laugh is gorgeous “Your scent says otherwise, strawberry boy”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says who? You? Fabric softener smelling ass” they laugh together for a moment, the distant sound of traffic and some drunken people passing by making them separate a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to stay in my apartment?” Baekhyun asks in the backseat of the taxi “I can stay in the couch and you take my bed, is big enough for two big dudes” Junmyeon turns to him in and nods slowly. Their fingers thread gently, timid as if they didn’t just make out under a street lamp, and when their eyes meet they are both smiling. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun turns off the shiny red coffee maker, humming a song contentedly as he pours the hot liquid in two mugs. He hands one to the smiling man sitting across the breakfast bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that the 1975?” Junmyeon asks, voice still sleep-ridden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nods “Love It If We Made It”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a shared sentiment” Junmyeon stretches his arm over the table, holding out his open hand. Baekhyun takes it in stride, loving how nice his fingers fit in the spaces between Junmyeon’s, adoring the loving sight he offers as they enjoy a quiet morning, hoping to God this is just the first of many. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just to clarify a bit: in this setting alphaxalpha relationships aren't exactly taboo but it's a bit like homosexuality, some people make no fuss about it because love is love and others claim is a sin. Baekhyun is just stuck thinking it be weird until Junmyeon shows him physical proof that it aint weird and is just as normal as any other love.<br/>Also, I blame Coldplay's live album and A Brief Inquiry Into Online Relationships by the 1975 for this fanfic (and one inspiration tweet by the mods, how dare you be so sweet and clever!)<br/>Amor Argentina is a wonderful tango, I highly recommend it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>